


Pretty Little Thing

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Guardians of the GalaxyCharacters: KraglinRelationship: Kraglin/readerRequest: Would you write something for Kraglin from gotg? Like he always brings you little things and its his birthday and you make him something and it leads to the reader confessing somehow but alittle angsty ?AN: I, personally, do a lot of crochet so this is what ive used





	Pretty Little Thing

You skipped through the halls of the ships, the gift grasped in your hands.   
You had joined the crew after Yondu hired you because of you hacking skills. You could go unnoticed by many as you silently hacked into their systems and stole their information, money and identity. It was a skill you had used only on your own, until you ran into Yondu at a bar. He said he needed information that only you could get and you agreed to take the job.   
That was over a year ago and you had never left. Yondu was as surprised as you were by how well you fit into the crew and how much the crew admired and respected you (after having to make an example of one who thought you couldn’t fight). One job lead to another lead to another and you couldnt see it ending any time soon. Not that you wanted it too. You loved it on the ship and you loved your new friends.   
There was one who stood out though. Right from the start, Kraglin had stolen your heart. He towered over you but never used that height to intimidate you. He often stood up for you and protected you where he could. Because you worked very closely with him and Yondu, the two of you were often up late together and had a very good bond. Something that was only cemented when he would bring you little bits and bobs back from missions.   
For the most part, you stayed out of missions unless you had to go. But every time, without fail, you would get a knock on your quarters door and he stand there with something held out in his hand. Some times it was a piece of jewellery, sometimes a new item of clothing or a scarf, sometimes a little knickknack. You’d blush but throw you arms around him and thank him.   
It was sweet. Something about him thinking about you enough to go out of his way to bring you something made your heart beat quickly in your chest.   
You stopped at his quarters, biting your lower lip as you reached out and knocked on the door.   
“Who is it?” you heard Kraglin call out, sounding a little exasperated to be bothered but you knew it wasn’t personal. You held the present behind your back.  
“[y/n].” You replied, giggling when you heard a large thud and you could imagine him scrambling to get to the door.   
“[y/n]! Whats wrong?” He pulled the door open to show he had discarded his large jacket and only wore a white teeshirt and trousers.   
“Does something have to be wrong for me to visit my favourite Ravenger on his birthday?” You ask, cocking your head to one side.   
Suddenly, a hand grabbed your free wrist and you were pulled inside as you giggled. None of the Ravengers really celebrated birthdays because the other often take to punching the living daylihts out of the person.   
“How did you know?” He hisses, sounding a little scared but not meaning anything mean by it.   
“Please, Kraglin. Its my job to know and find out everything.” You giggled, raising your eyebrow at him as you stepped closer and then extended the hand with the present in it.   
“Whats that?” He asked, staring at the present in confusion.   
“It’s a present!” You let out a laugh at how innocent he was.   
“For me?”   
“No, I thought id wave it in your face before giving it to Yondu.” You rolled your eyes, your voice dripping in sarcasm. “Of course for you!” You giggled.   
Kraglin slowly reached for the gift, seemingly unable to believe it was truly for him. He took the soft gift in his hand, admiring the wrapping and how nicely you had written his name on the tag. Not only that, but he noticed you’d signed it “love, [y/n]” which made his heart beat quickly in his chest. He took the small tag off and placed it carefully on the side, wanting to keep it for later.   
you were nearly bouncing on your toes as he ever so slowly and carefully opened the wrapping to show a dark red handmade scarf. He dropped the wrapping to the ground as he takes the soft scarf in both his hands.   
“I made it.” You smiled, stepping closer as Kraglin as he looked up at you, his eyes wide.   
“really?” He said in disbelief.   
“Yeah, I wanted to find something to thank you for everything you’ve done for me and for all the little gifts you get me. And I crochet in my spare time. So I thought id make you something.” You shrug, a little embarrassed you were admitting your hobby to him. You’d always thought that crochet and knitting was for old ladies and not the sort of hobby you wanted to boast about to the crew.   
“Thank you.” He smiles and he looks from you to the scarf and you could see a small ting of pink in his cheeks.   
you adored him. You truly did.   
It was so hard to put into words how much he brightened up your day, how much you enjoyed his company and how special you felt around him. He truly treated you like you were a queen, something no other man had ever done.   
A thought popped into your mind and you bit down on your lower lip.   
“Kraglin?” You almost whisper, drawing his attention to you.   
“Yeah?” he answered.   
You gently placed your hands under his and moved them down as you stepped closer.   
“Happy birthday.” You whispered as you leaned up and pressed you lips to his. Despite the roughness of his stubble, his lips were surprisingly soft, warm and oh so intoxicating.   
You felt him drop the scarf to the floor as his hands reached for you, gently grabbing your waist and pulling you closer as he kissed you with such passion it made you head spin.   
your hands reached to rest on his shoulders and you slowly kissed each other, your heart beating hard in your chest.   
But then he froze under your touch and you pulled back.   
“You should go.” He suddenly said, not looking at you as he pulled away and turned so his back was to you.   
“w-what?” you gasped, still breath-taken from that kiss. God, it made your head spin and your knees weak.   
“Go.” He said in a dejected voice as he kept away from you.   
“Kraglin.” You spoke in a soft tone despite how hard you heart was breaking. “I-im sorry for kissing you.” you reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, felling his muscles tense under your touch.   
Your eyes started to water and you blinked hard to supress the tears that started to slid down your cheek.   
“im sorry. I-“ you trailed off, unable to bring yourself to say anything else to him as you backed away from him.   
You’d ruined it. In a brash moment of love, you had ruined the friendship that had existed between you both.   
Turning on your heel, you fled from the room in tears.   
\---------------time skip -------------------------  
You never saw Kraglin wear the scarf you made him. Even when they went to planets that were frozen or when the heating stopped working on the ship. Never. You always wore thing he brought you.   
That wasn’t the only thing that broke your heart. Since that night, he had distanced himself from you, barely talking to you unless it was essential.   
as you walked the fimiluar hallways, hating Yondu. He had told you to go tell Kraglin that he needed some of the items from the last raid checked for value and that Kraglin should look into it before tomorrow. Yondu insisted you go and tell him. But it was late and most the crew were in bed which meant Kraglin should be in his.   
You had to take deep breaths before you approached and knocked on his door, only to be met with silence. You knocked again and again until you gently called out his name, pushing the door open.   
You were surprised it was unlocked which meant he was either inside or just had to leave quickly.   
Stepping into the room, you scan over the furniture, bed and bathroom to see that he wasn’t there.  
You were about to leave, when your eyes spotted something red pocking out from the black bedding. Stepping closer, you pushed the pillow back to see the scarf you had made Kraglin was under his pillow along with the tag with your writing on it.   
Kraglin had many hiding places in the room, including a few lose floor board so why would he stuff your scarf and tag under his pillow.   
Before you could think of anything else, you heard footsteps outside, so you quickly replaced the pillow and darting to the middle of the room just as Kraglin rounded the corner, stopping in his tracks.   
“I was just looking for you.” he stated.   
“oh, me too!” you tried to sound happy, to sound like being in the room with him wasn’t killing you.   
“Why?” He asked, cocking his head to the side a little.   
“Yondu wanted you to look over some cargo from the last raid and see if theres anything else valuable before tomorrow.” You explained. “Why were you looking for me?”   
“I-I got you this.” He stuttered, holding out his palm to present you with a beautiful, sparkling bracelet. It was scrunched up in his palm slightly, but you could see the intricate details of the diamonds around the outside.   
you stepped closer, about to reach out and examine the bracelet when you caught yourself and stepped back.   
“I cant accept it.” You lowered your eyes, not daring to look at him. Never had you rejected a gift from him.   
“What? Why?” he asked, his voice filled with panic as he stepped closer to you.   
“Because, because I-“ You trailed off, unable to look at him. “It doesn’t feel right.” You finally finished.   
“No, it doesn’t.” he agreed, taking you complete by surprise.   
“what?” Your voice showed how hurt you were by his words. You assumed he meant what had happened between you two.   
“You should be kissin’ some duke or some shit. Not making out with a ravanger.” He shook his head, starting to turn away from you, stuffing the bracelet in his pocket.   
“Excuse me? Im a Ravenger!” You point out. “You really don’t think im part of the crew?”   
“Nah, nah you’re too pretty.” He shook his head again. “Ravengers don’t get pretty things.”   
As he spoke, you heard the pure sadness, loneliness and defeat in his voice as he fully turned away from you.   
“Kraglin-“ You placed your hands on his back, your voice breaking as you processed what he was saying. You leaned your head against his back, closing your eyes as you let a single tear fall from your eyes. You heart was breaking. Did he really feel this way about himself?   
“you should go.” His voice hit you like a cold wind. He didn’t even move, just stood there as if he had no energy left in him.   
“Please don’t do this again.” You mumbled, your voice cracking again, but this time, he knew it was from crying.   
“[y/n], you deserve better.” His voice cracked, making you jump a little. You had never heard him like this.   
“Kraglin. Stop it!” you tried to sound strong but sounded more like you were pleading or begging him.   
“is that why you’ve been pushing me away since I kissed you?” You opened your eyes but didn’t move from where you were. It felt a lot easier to not look at him right now.   
“I aint- I don’t- I-“ He stammered on, seemingly unable to find the right words.   
Closing your eyes once more, you took a long breath.   
“I cant help falling in love with you.” You finally confessed in little more than a whisper. You wondered if he even heard but then you felt his whole body tense and he stood bolt up right. You stepped back, opening your eyes so you could look up at him as he twisted around.   
“Yah-yah love me?” he stammered, his pale blue eyes wide.   
“Yeah.” Was all you could mumble, looking into his eyes as your heart beat hard in your chest.   
There was a tense moment where you couldn’t even breath as he stared at you. Then something inside him broke.   
He darted forward and grabbed your waist. You were pulled against his chest and his lips smashed against yours. Unlike before when the kiss was sweet and somewhat inexperienced, this time it was tense, passionate and heartfelt.   
you wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close as you pressed your body against his.   
Your hands travel up the back of his neck, feeling him shudder slightly at the feeling, and into his hair. Or what little there was on the top of his head. In truth, you just didn’t want him to pull away again. This kiss, like before, was intoxicating and you didn’t know if you could cope with losing him again.   
Suddenly, you were lifted up. You gasped into the kiss but when you felt his arms securely around you, you wrapped your legs around his torso for support as he pushed you up against the wall. Your gasp broke the kiss but it seemed like Kraglin couldn’t get enough as he instantly moved to your neck, kissing the area. You moaned and tilted your head to the side, encouraging him to continue.   
“Pretty little thing like you lovin’ someone like me?” He mumbled against your skin and you felt him smile slightly.   
“I wont care if you were a god or a criminal, I’d still love you.” You breathed, loving how easy this felt.   
“Good thing. Cause we are criminals.” Kraglin pulled back to look in your eyes.   
You couldn’t help but laugh, pulling a hand back from him to cover your mouth. It felt so nice to just be with him. Even taking away the kiss and the position you were in, it was nice to have him speaking to you. Your laugher died and you leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. He smiled into the kiss and you could feel his heart was beating just as quickly as yours was in your chest.   
“I love yah.” His voice was low, nearly a whisper against your lips, making you freeze up. He felt the change and pulled back a little, looking at your eyes with fear. As if he thought you might have hated hearing those words fall from his lips.   
“Really?” You couldn’t help but ask as you felt a smile pulling at your lips.   
“’course. Since I first laid eyes on yah.” His lips twitched as a smile came to his lips.   
You threw yourself forward, feeling the same urge he must have felt when you confessed. You felt like you needed to kiss him more than you needed to breath. And he was more than happy to comply with your silent request.   
“Stay?” He whispered against your lips, only pulling back to rest his forehead against yours with his eyes closed. He cheeks started to glow a soft shade of blue, making you giggle.   
“I don’t think I could leave anyway.” You giggled, running your fingers across his cheek. He smiled and leaned back in for a kiss.   
his eyes snapped open and he pulled back suddenly, glancing at the bed.   
“Uh, do -do you need to go grab things from your room?” He stuttered, glancing over at his bed then back to you when he heard you giggling.   
“Why? So you can remove the scarf I made you from under your pillow?” You ask, raising your eyebrow at him slightly but unable to stop the soft giggles.   
“Ho-how’dya-“ he Sputtered.   
“I came in and the sleeve was sticking out. I thought id investigate.” You shrug, a little embarrassed at having to admit to finding it but not as embarrassed as he felt.   
“I thought I’d lost you. It was… it was from you.” Kraglin tried to explain but failed at making it sound any less creepy in his mind. But in yours, you adored the thought that he needed you close, even if it was only a small item from you.   
“Well, maybe you can put the scarf in your draw and I can replace it.” You lean forward, playful knocking his nose with yours.   
“You don’t have to make me another scarf.” He frowned a little, confused.   
“That’s not what I meant.” You winked, biting your lower lip to stop the chuckle escaping your lips as you watched the realisation dawn on him.   
“Ah.” Was all he said as his cheeks started to burn blue. You smiled, your heart jumping at the sight and you wanted nothing more that to see that colour dawn his cheeks more often. Maybe it happened during sex?   
You quickly shook the thought as your own cheeks light up red at the thought of Kraglin over you, his cheeks blue and his mouth open in pleasure.   
“oh! I forgot.” He jumped and placed you down the floor before reaching into his pocket and bringing out the bracelet.   
You couldn’t help but smile as he took each end in his hands and held it out to you. You raised your right hand and he wrapped it around your wrist, closing it.   
“I’ll have to get you more pretty things.” You mumbled, your left hand moving so you could run your fingers over the jewellery.   
“Nah, I get you pretty things, cause you’re my pretty thing.” Kraglin mumbled, leaning forward and kissing your forward. You couldn’t help but smile as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to your lips.   
“Why don’t you come back to mine with me? Save’s making two trips.” You ask, not wanting to separate from him for long.  
“As long as yer in my arms, I don’t care.” He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around you.   
His pretty little thing.


End file.
